1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to audio transducers and, more particularly, to audio transducers designed to be secured to a wall to cause the wall to act as an audio output element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,383,700 (Egerton) discloses a transducer acoustic element designed to respond to acoustic signals propagated in air or water. The apparatus is designed to be secured to an element which will flex in response to received audio input signals.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,341,275 (Holland) describes a sound reproducing apparatus or transducer which vibrates in response to magnetic input and designed to be secured to an element ot make the element provide an output. A sample output element is a glass window pane.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,666,749 (Reis) discloses an audio transducer designed to be secured to a wall to make the wall vibrate in response to the transducer output.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,430,007 (Thielen) discloses another type of audio transducer designed to be mounted to a wall. The apparatus includes a ring which contacts the wall about a screw element which is embedded in the wall. Vibrations are transmitted from the transducer to the wall through the ring element as well as through the screw.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,449,531 (Ashworth) discloses another type of transducer element securable to a wall to make the wall vibrate in response to the output of the transducer element. Several different examples are given in the patent of how the transducer apparatus may be secured to a wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,524,027 (Thurston et al) discloses another type of sound transducer designed to be mounted to a wall. The apparatus includes a diaphragm element which encloses electromagnetic elements. The vibrations of the diaphragm are in turn imparted through the wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,567,870 (Rivera) discloses another type of transducer to be mounted on a wall. The transducer includes a housing, with the electromagnetic components inside the housing, and with a circular boss that is disposed against a wall. The housing is of a generally circular configuration with generally flat tops and bottoms and curved other periphery. The housing is made of two substantially identical elements connected together at their outer edges.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,495 discloses a transducer element designed primarily for increasing or improving base response by securing a transducer to a relative large sound receiving panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,599 (Yanagishima et al) discloses a speaker designed for an automotive vehicle. The speaker is designed to be secured to a panel to cause the panel to act as a sound producing element. Numerous embodiments are disclosed in the patent.